A brother's love
by Randomshinigami229
Summary: AU: When Zuko saw Azula for the first time, he made a promise, to forever protect his younger sister. Over the years even through thick and thin even though he lost so much he has always stuck to it. Who knew such small actions and affections could completely change the course of history. I did not expect to include death so early so rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah this is my first story yeah! I'm just going to say right now that since yes, it is my first story I am going to just throw out a chapter and check how well-received it is. Criticism really will be appreciated though and I'll like to thank everyone who read this story. I am also going to just outright say that I do not think this story will be a particularly long one. Updates will also be kind of sporadic cause I am currently in college and I really don't have much time to spare.**

 **Edit: accidentally deleted it and had to reedit everything so troublesome zzz**

* * *

 **Zuko POV**

As I saw father stride out of the room, I approach the door slowly. Opening it quietly, I see momma holding a bundle of cloth near her chest and curious I walk up beside her. Sitting on an unoccupied stool, I peer over and stare at my new sibling. A new-born baby not even one day old, what was its purpose? why did it exist? For a few seconds, I felt a cold feeling in my chest. Did father not want me anymore? I always knew he thought of me as a failure. Did momma even want me anymore? Guiltily, I admit I was actually very afraid of what she represented, and for a few unforgivable seconds I resented my younger sibling, I hated it, for replacing me, for taking away my parent's time from me. That is, until I saw it open its eyes and stare up into mine, both the same shade of golden, signifying our royal descent.

"Her name is Azula Zuko. She's your new sister." Momma looks and sounds so tired but also happy why?

"Azula? That's a nice name…" I replied softly, continuing to gaze mesmerised into those golden orbs.

As I continue to stare into innocent golden eyes that seem to shine. My sister than did a small action to completely shatter all the resentment I currently held for her. While looking up at me she smiled and did that small gurgle thing all babies tend to do. It was in that moment, I knew, no matter what happened, I would always love and protect her, just like what momma had been telling me to do these past months.

After all it is the job of the older ones to forever protect their beloved younger siblings.

* * *

 **3 years later Azula's POV**

Zuzu has always been there for me… outside of those times father or mother called him out, Zuzu has always been there for me. I saw father and mother every now and then but never as much as him. So, I love Zuzu more than anyone in the world. I never really talk to father, cause he told me that 'as a child of noble birth I could not be allowed to show any weakness'. I never really understood though and Zuzu later told me it just meant that when I wanted to tell someone the things I was scared of I should tell mother instead of father. I never really did though. Zuzu is all I need! He even lets me go to his room to sleep when there is that big boom in the sky!

Zuzu is the best brother ever he was there when I did all my first. Firsts words, first steps, when I had started crawling, laughing, when I had started anything actually. His always been there but he wasn't there when I first did the pretty lights. It's actually cause of him. When we were younger Zuzu first showed me the pretty light and even than it was so pretty! I figured out how to make my own pretty light a few days later. It isn't as nice as his but they still shone in the dark and provided such a warm and nice feeling. Holding out my fingers where the pretty lights danced on they seemed to jump and pulse and they were so pretty. I haven't shown Zuzu the pretty lights though cause I always forget oops. B-b-but it can't be helped okay it's just Zuzu always tells me all these nice stories and sometimes we go out and play together and its always so fun and I just forget. So today, while Zuzu was in some 'class' thing, I was playing with the pretty lights to distract myself just like every day while waiting for him to come. Then the door slammed open.

"Azula!" surprised I threw my hand at the door and then the light wasn't in my hand anymore and then I heard Zuzu screaming and he was hugging me and the pretty light was everywhere, then the maids rushed in and everything was a blur and I really can't remember what happened next. Just that Zuzu was in the 'sick' room with mother and I was sitting outside with father.

"Firebending at the age of three Azula? That's very impressive maybe you can do better than your brother. He didn't manage to do it until he was about four."

"Thank you, father…" Zuzu once told me that we should never disagree with father cause he doesn't really like it and disagreeing will just lead to me getting scolded. Which reminds me that Zuzu is in that room because of me. Why did the pretty lights hurt him though? They have never hurt me. This pretty light is called fire? Zuzu could use it, right? Why didn't he stop it then? He was the one who showed me how to use the pretty light.

"Since you are able Azula you can start your firebending training tomorrow with your brother."

"Thank you, father…" father really doesn't know me as well as Zuzu cause after what I did why would I even want to use such a thing again.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

A tiny head peeked through the door overhearing what sounded like the ending of a lengthy tirade.

"Don't be so careless again Zuko." Ursa's face looked worn out and sullen as she chided Zuko. He had a slightly guilty face as he replied.

"I won't be mother… I promise."

"Oh you, what will I ever do with you, you always were such a careful child and then you go and do this, with Azula so close too."

"I-I'm fine mother it was an honest accident it will not happen again." At this point Zuko's normally pale face was slightly flustered. Ursa noticing Azula's entrance gave her a small smile and while beckoning her over stood up from her seat and proceeded to leave.

"I guess I'll give you both some time to settle this between yourselves. I am so sorry that Zuko did that while near you Azula, are you feeling okay?" Ursa's face was a cross between exasperation and worry and Azula had no idea how to handle it.

"I am fine mother, Zuko is the one in bed not me." Azula replied.

"Worrying about your brother even now… how could you, after he nearly burnt down your room, you will have to stay with him for the next few months while we construct a new one okay?"

"That is fine mother" Azula replied outwardly but inwardly cringed 'how can he stand the sight of the little sister that nearly killed him.'

"Well than, I will be making my departure, remember to apply the cream Zuko and remember to take better care of yourself" with her words said Ursa departed from the room.

* * *

 **Azula POV**

"Why did mother say that?" my heart was beating hard in my chest. I knew Zuzu would never forgive me,I had hurt him after all and the back of his forearms were burnt red. "I'm the one that started the fire that nearly burnt down my room why did you take the blame for it." At least I thought so but Zuzu shouldn't have forgiven me right? so why did he take the blame for it?

He looked back at me nonchalantly and then smiled, "foolish little sister, it is the burden of the elder brother to always support his younger siblings." He stopped bringing a finger to wipe some tears I had accidentally spilt. "Don't cry Azula, your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what." He looks at me with a gaze so gentle, so forgiving I-I can't take it! I try to find any reason to condone my actions and remembered one of the lessons Zuzu taught me long ago.

"B-but you lied Zuzu! You told me to never lie to you or to anyone! You told me it was bad so why did you do it!" they were falling freely now, I could feel them, sliding down my cheek and onto Zuzu's warm hands which were still wiping them away. I couldn't let him take responsibility for my own faults couldn't let him get into any trouble after protecting me.

"Sometimes Azula, sometimes, we have to lie to protect the ones we love. Firebending is an art and it is such a beautiful one. You know I am even a little jealous that you can use it so early on in your life. You have more raw talent than me Azula and I believe that with such talent you can go on to be a firebending master. I believe that you can be the greatest firebender of all time Azula, if you just put your mind to it." My heart stopped, it hurts so much to see him in pain like this and even than instead of thinking for himself he tries to protect me. I feel so happy that I have pleased him like this but sad he had to suffer for me to see it. "You know Azula, if you really want to repay me it's not going to be a very hard thing to do…"

"Anything brother I'll do it I will even give you the comb I like a lot ju-"

"Just do your best and become the best firebender in the world okay?" I smiled. That was fine, I could do that. I would become the best firebender in the world better then father or uncle Iroh or grandfather Azulon or great-grandfather Sozin. Yes, I would be better than all of them, I would be perfect. Just for you Zuzu, just for you…

* * *

 **Zuko POV**

Looking at the young girl sleeping on my bedside I released a tired sigh. With that innocent face and look you could never tell that just hours before she had nearly burnt down her own nursery on accident. I could hate her I really could for causing such an accident and nearly taking both our lives. Moreover firebending the flames away from us while in that nursery was not easy and I had even gotten light burns on my back and forearms as a result of that incident. However, it was my fault that I had startled her and I could never really hate her for anything, even that time when she broke the new pen set i got from mom, get angry at her yes easily, but i always forgave her, for that is the job of the older brother.

 _flashback_

 _When I was four and Azula two I had been learning how to read with the royal tutor when he was called out by the fire lord grandfather Azulon. For what reason I do not know even until now, so while I was alone in the library I managed to find a scroll on firebending and what I found out shocked me._

 _The scroll said, that to firebend was to have a strong will and desire, for fire, unlike the other elements is unique, in that it is generated by the body instead of from the area around us. Fire is unique because unlike the other elements that already exist, it must consume to exist. To evoke fire, one must have will and direction, to have a desire to wield the fire for a purpose, for it is our own emotions that feed the fire that generate it for us to either protect or harm to bask in its light on a cold day or cook food for my family._

 _The textbooks had lied, hate or anger was not the only way to generate hot flames.I could use any emotion as long as it was strong enough, no as long as I was determined enough, for as long as i desired it to work it would all work out. This time, instead of trying to use the weak hate I felt for the peasa- the commoners of other nations I summoned up the huge amount of love I felt for my younger sibling._

 _'I must grow strong for Azula… if not for myself for I need that power to protect her from anything.'_

 _flashback end_

That was the first day that I had firebended so well, where I was congratulated by father for the first time for being a prodigy, for being able to firebend flames…

Of pure white…

* * *

 **Ok yeah so if you are wondering why Zuko had classes and Azula didn't its mostly because in Ancient China women were considered to be inferior to men you know kind of like what happened to Katara when she went to the North Pole, blatant biasness.**

 **Also, I'm posting an omake check chapter 2 for the details.**

 **Please review if only to help me by criticising it. XD**

 **OMAKE**

 **Ursa's POV**

I was beginning to be afraid that Zuko would not accept his younger sibling, after all even though he is my baby boy I must admit he is still young and slightly immature. I knew that in these last few months Zuko has always felt slightly upset because I had less time to spend with him, especially in the last two or three months, when I knew Azula could come at any time. From my room in the infirmary, I could see him every day as he walked around the courtyard. I'm so sorry Zuko but I promise I will make it up to you after I'm out I told myself every day. However, looking as how his eyes shifted from childish hatred to ones of wonder while gazing at his sibling I knew. It was wrong to ever doubt my baby boy, after all even at such a young age he is able to empathise with others. Such a wonderful boy can't possibly hate his sister. And I close my eyes reassured of the beautiful bond that they are sure to share. After all, even through all those lonely days, seeing how his face lit up when seeing Azula, I am sure, he would never wish his sister was not born, just to get back those days when it was just me and him


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm actually quite surprised I managed to get like close to 200 views for my first chapter. I was always wondering how the authors managed to keep track, guess I know now :O but anyway since I just got the results for my national exams back and I'm still on like a high. So, here is another chapter just to celebrate :D. Also there is a lot of flashbacks in this chapter it's kind of for world building hope you guys don't mind. Also most importantly remember that my fiction is rated T so yes it does have slight death, although not really explicit.**

* * *

 **Zuko POV**

Azula-0 Zuko-2

"Zuko! Zuko! Where are you?" I hear momma's worried voice travel from down the hall, and remember guiltily that I had promised her I would wait for her in my room.

"I'm here mother, with Azula!" I calm my features, hoping that momma will not punish me, not that she ever does, but sometimes she accidentally mentions it to father and then father will get angry and then he-

"Zuko, are you okay?" momma snaps me out of my thoughts and I notice that in the time that I was distracted, she had walked over and was now staring at me at eye level.

"O-Of course I'm okay I'm a big boy now." And although I would vehemently deny it if questioned, even I could feel the slight burn on my face.

"Well then my big strong boy, are you ready to go for the play?" Even though momma is smiling at me so sweetly, just like she does every other time, why do I feel like I'm being mocked by her.

"Of course, I even changed earlier so that I could spend some time with Azula!" and I had, I had changed when we first reached Ember Islands hours ago, forgoing the few hours that I could have been running around in the sun to spend time with her. Speaking of Azula, I just remembered that I forgot to ask momma.

"Mother, can we bring Azula with us to the play." I know that momma likes these plays to be a bonding experience between me and her but maybe, instead of just me and her we could include Azula too? I saw momma's slightly puzzled face, as though she didn't understand, before it morphed back into the kind, gentle face she always displays.

"Why? Too old for your mother's love?"

"N-No! It's just I'm afraid that Azula will be lonely here by herself and you always spend so much time with me a-and I know you spend a lot of time with Azula too but I can't help but feel like she's a bit left out you know? Maybe she'll feel lonely?" At the end of that sentence I'm spluttering, and slightly out of breath but I'm glad that I at least managed to get the point across. Then I see momma's face the kind gentle smile tilting downwards slightly and her eyes widening, as though she was enlightened by some shocking fact before it reverted back.

"hmm okay then, we will bring little Azula along Zuko. How about you pay a visit to the toiletries before we leave?"

"But-" I try to cut her off I don't need to go to the toilet and I want to stay with Azula.

"No buts young man, it will be very inconvenient if you disrupted the play because you needed to use the toilet, I will carry her while you go." I see momma bend down and slowly pick Azula.

"Okay than…" I can't argue against her like this, and it did make sense. However, as I slowly wandered away from Azula's room I could have sworn I heard the faint sounds of crying and the word sorry being slowly repeated.

* * *

As I slowly entered my room, I pondered silently. 'It is such a mess in here…' scrolls of every kind, lay strewn all over the floor. Meditation exercises, firebending stances, duel-sword stances, fire nation history and many types of different scrolls of different genres. 'Why I even keep half the scrolls here is debatable… it's not like I understand many of them…' haphazardly I started separating them into two piles, ones I actually can understand or sort of understand and ones I really can't comprehend. Picking up the last scroll on the floor, I stared at the wavering motions of the man on the last duel sword-style technique scroll I own, I have no idea what the sword style is called but it is effective and every time I use the style I send a quick thanks, in my head, to my master, for passing me these scrolls for my personal usage.

Trying to decipher every sword techniques is like trying to piece together a puzzle, one only needs constant attention and a willpower to succeed, to complete it and I had both in spades. Therefore, no matter the complexity of this puzzle, I will decipher it just like all the ones before it.

Glancing out the window, I notice mother and Azula standing by the side of the pond, feeding the turtle ducks. Smiling sadly, I sigh softly. I would join them, but life as a prince has been hectic. Between firebending training, lessons on my mannerisms, fire nation history lessons and my hobby for duel sword training, along with my promise to master, I hardly have time to spend with Azula or mother anymore. At least they still have each other though.

Rolling up the scroll, I slipped it into the container before heading towards the training grounds. Azula would be moving in soon, and I had sort of cleaned up my mess. It was time to head back to training. It was time to train so that a repeat of that day would never happen again.

I still remember that particular day like it was yesterday, Azula definitely doesn't she was sleeping throughout and mother does not know much about it either. As for me well its hard to forget when you are a targeted victim of a bandit attack especially when you are aware and running and especially when blood was shed on that day. It was traumatic to say the least.

 _Flashback_

 **(this part is actually quite gruesome. When I first thought of it I did not expect it to end up this dark, but it did and I really could not try and downplay it so if you have a weak stomach what happened in this flashback is basically Zuko meeting Piandao after he and Azula gets attacked by bandits)**

 **(EDIT:I wanted to add another scene which is why I thought I could do this but I didn't cause I hit my limit(no energy sorry) for today expect the next chapter soon though cause I have the basic outline for it already)**

 _Two years ago, after the annual trip to the play finished, I remember mother leaving me and a sleeping Azula with a handmaiden and some guards while she went to the lavatory to wash up. Azula, then two, was sleeping soundly and I still remember remarking to the handmaiden on how cute she was. Stepping out from the theatre in the middle of the relatively peaceful island I still have no idea how the bandits managed to set up an ambush. Swift and decisive, they took out the guards, quickly jumping out from corners and with what seemed like a mix of recklessness, ruthless efficiency and experience they subdued all the firebending guardsman in what seemed like seconds._

 _Backing away slightly I remember trying to escape, I remember the screams of dying fire nation soldiers, I remember the fire consuming the bandits bodies and the bandits painful screams as they burnt to death, I remember the handmaiden, as she stood in front of me arms outstretched while passing Azula, my sister, into my arms just as she was stabbed in the back by a bandit blade and protecting me from what was definitely a fatal blow, and I remember that even in those last moments as I saw the light vanish from her eyes she still had the energy to utter a final word._

 _"Run..." And I did I ran, cradling Azula, I ran as fast as I could on my little four-year-old legs until finally, I was backed into a corner. I was exhausted between running so fast and carrying Azula, and I had ducked into a side alley in hopes they had not seen me reaching a dead-end I slumped slightly against the cobblestone wall and despaired, knowing I could do nothing as the bandits approached._

 _I could feel their bloodlust as they approached their rage, their hatred. I remember my heart_ _pounding against my ribcage, my chest constricting on itself, my breathing quickening and somehow through this chaos, I wondered how Azula had managed to remain asleep._

 _I saw a heavy-set man walk to the forefront of the crowd. He wielded an axe stained with blood, the blood of my guards and I was enraged, infuriated but powerless and as I was reminded of that, I slumped my shoulders slightly, perking my ears up I managed to hear his speech and what boiled the bloods of the doomed bandits._

 _"-entlemen today we will finally have the pleasure to end a part of fire lord Azulon's line, may he in his black heart finally learn what it feels like," at this point he had stepped closer, close enough to point the axe-blade close to my neck, at this point I could see his eyes, clouded with madness and grief and hatred, as they seemed to stare right through me as though he was looking at someone else, " to lose a son." That last part was said quietly but the 'crowd' still cheered and my heart beat harder in my chest, the constricting feeling continuing to last for what seemed like eternity but in truth only lasted for a short few seconds. Suddenly, he drew back as though just noticing the sleeping Azula as she moved and buried herself deeper into my chest. "And a daughter too" he turned around exposing himself to me and if only I knew how to firebend I could have ended him then, but at that point I didn't so all I could do was watch as he addressed his 'fans' "Who's here up for a game with the little lass huh?" the crowd cheered and although I did not understand what he was saying, I knew he was trying to hurt Azula and so I roared unthreatening I know since it was coming from a little four-year-old but miraculously I still produced flames. I had already closed my eyes in exhaustion but managed to open them long enough to barely catch glimpses of the man threatening Azula screaming, burning. Letting out a small smirk, I closed my eyes. Then all was blank and when I woke up, I saw mother sitting by my bed worried and an unfamiliar man carrying a longsword sitting on a stool beside her._

 **Flashback end**

Well now is not the time for reminiscing, I had enough nightmares from that incident as it is. Its time I got back to training. As I got ready for the self-imposed regiment I set myself through, I smiled master really was a wonderful person, to help me out of that mess, and strong too to take down so many bandits without injury.

If only I was that strong too I could protect Azula from any harm.

* * *

 **HI guys or girls (I don't discriminate) and thank you for taking time to read the AN but this time I have a really important announcement to make. Okay I'm going to start posting omakes into my stories but they are not going to be traditional omakes in other stories which is like some sort of comedy for the characters to just play around. These omakes are going to be additional scenes of people that are not Zuko or Azula. As this is a first-person fanfiction, there are going to be scenes where I just cut-off because Zuko or Azula fall unconscious like the above after Zuko burns the bandit. To fill in the blanks I am going to be adding in the perspective of outside characters so all of you will not really miss out the in betweens. Also I have added an omake for chapter 1 as well it's in Ursa's POV and depicts the first scene where Zuko meets Azula if you are interested you can go and check it out. Any way on to the omake!**

 **OMAKE**

 **Piandao's POV**

I had been meditating nearby when I heard the noises caused by the bandit's attack and had rushed out to help anyone hurt by it. However, their movements were weird and they seemed focused only on a young boy who was carrying his sleeping sister. Following them by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I witnessed a peculiar sight. A young boy only at most five years of age had wielded flames, but most importantly, they were flames of pure white. I widened my eye's, in all my years in the army I had never witnessed a single firebender trainee, all at least fifteen, even wield blue flames but white flames, by the spirits they were of an even higher level, even at this distance I could feel its heat, its pulse and I watched amazed as the bandit lord, along with his metal axe evaporated. The bandits that stood at the front had also died, turning into fine ash, the vengeance hungry bandits at the back had retreated as well dropping their weapons. Looks like I was unneeded after all. Lightly picking up the unconscious boy and his sister I noticed the headpiece holding up the boy's hair, signifying their royal bloodline. Ah, so these were Ursa's kids, after all Iroh's wife had already passed. As I walked out of the alley I pondered 'Well I guess I could spend some time here to train the boy, if Ursa allows it, I'll even be able to visit an old friend, well at least before I deserted the army.'

Moreover, white flames only came from those with pure intentions, or feelings, and I wanted to see how far the kid would go.

 **Hehe hope you weren't confused by that. Piandao only took credit for the bandits because it would be hard to explain how a four-year-old took down all of them, after all he did take down a hundred fire nation soldiers without killing them in the show, so I believe Ursa will believe him and be thankful instead of questioning him on the how. Remember, this story is in first person so when Zuko found the scroll in chapter one it was not the first time he firebended white flames just the first time he remembered when he bended white flames.**


End file.
